muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Simpsons
and the Simpsons]] The Simpsons are the stars of the long-running animated series of the same name, created by Matt Groening. The family appeared in the celebrity version of the Sesame Street song "Monster in the Mirror." The Simpsons replace two monsters on a wall painting, and at the end, Homer reprimands Bart. The show's voice cast are heard in the segment (Dan Castellaneta as Homer, Julie Kavner as Marge, Nancy Cartwright as Bart, and Yeardley Smith as Lisa). The Simpsons has also made many references to the Muppets and Sesame Street. Visual Mentions Verbal Mentions *'Brother From The Same Planet' (Febuary, 1993) - Homer walks down a street and notices a homeless guy in a dumpster to which he exclaims "Heh heh, just like Oscar the Grouch!' *'The Twisted World of Marge Simpson' (January, 1997) - In a deleted scene, Marge tells Homer to "name one thing that was ever helped by mob ties." Homer mentions Las Vegas, boxing, football, and Children's Television Workshop. *'My Sister, My Sitter' (March, 1997) - Ned Flanders tells Homer that he's got a "Fozzie of a Bear of a problem." *'Miracle on Evergreen Terrace' (December, 1997) - Milhouse tells Bart that he's gotten a "Tickle-me-Krusty" (a play on the Tickle-me-Elmo). *'Grift of the Magi' (December, 1999) - The head of a toy company says that they have a hard time "coming up with the new Furby or Tickle-me-Elmo." *'Brawl in the Family' (January, 2002) - At a meeting of the Springfield Republicans, Krusty the Clown suggests that they get rid of PBS because "those lousy Muppets" have been taking up his airtime. * Blame it on Lisa (March, 2002) - The Simpsons fly to Brazil in search of Lisa's pen pal Ronaldo. While staying at a hotel, Bart watches a "children's show" with scantily clad female dancers, a walkaround pineapple, a lizard and a tall flamingo. Marge shows her disgust for the sexuality saying, "Bert and Ernie left it to your imagination." * E Pluribus Wiggum: (January, 2008) - Springfield elects Ralph Wiggum for president. Since Ralph hasn't chosen to be either Republican or Democrat, Chief Wiggum tries to help him make up his mind, stating that the Republican party's mascot is an elephant, and the Democrats mascot is a donkey. When asking who he likes better, Ralph says that he likes Elmo. On a talk show, it is asked if Ralph can go from Sesame Street to Pennsylvania Avenue. *'How the Test Was Won' : (March, 2009) - In Capitol City, Ralph Wiggum ends up on a garbage barge. A rat scurries all over him, which he claims to be Elmo. References *In the Dinosaurs episode "Dirty Dancin'," the show's writers commented on the similarities drawn between Dinosaurs and The Simpsons. In one scene Earl observes that TV stinks because it mainly consists of shows with the same characters and premise. Baby then quotes Bart Simpson's popular catchphrase of the time, "Don't have a cow, man!" *On Farscape, John Crichton, always ready to display his pop-culture knowledge to uncomprehending aliens, twice referenced The Simpsons during the fourth season, in both cases in the second half of a multi-part story. In "What Was Lost: Resurrection," Crichton greets Grayza with "Bad news from Smithers?", likening Braca to the toadying assistant to Mr. Burns on The Simpsons. In an inversion of the same allusion, during the second part of the "We're So Screwed" storyline "Hot to Katratzi," Crichton shouts "Feel the love, Mr. Burns!" to Scorpius. In interviews, actor David Franklin, who played Braca, admitted to being a Simpsons fan and joking about the Smithers similarity. Connections Recurring Cast *Dan Castellaneta plays Homer Simpson, Grandpa Simpson, Krusty the Klown, Groundskeeper Willie, Itchy the Mouse, Mayor Quimby, Barney Gumble and others *Kelsey Grammer plays Sideshow Bob Terwilliger *Julie Kavner plays Marge Simpson, Patty and Selma Bouvier, and Jacqueline Bouvier *Jon Lovitz plays Artie Ziff, Jay Sherman, Llewelyn Sinclair, Aristotle Amadopolis, Professor Lombardo, Enrico Irritazio and others *Harry Shearer plays Mr. Burns, Waylon Smithers, Ned Flanders, Reverend Lovejoy, Kent Brockman, Dr. Hibbert, Principal Skinner, Otto Mann, Lenny Leonard, Rainier Wolfcastle and others *Yeardley Smith plays Lisa Simpson *Russi Taylor plays Martin Prince, Sherri and Terri, Uter and others *Frank Welker plays Santa's Little Helper and provides other animal and creature sounds Crew *Tom Martin credited writer of 3 episodes *Conan O'Brien credited writer of 4 episodes *Scott Shaw! has written and illustrated many issues of Simpsons Comics. *Patric Verrone credited writer of 1 episode Guest Stars *Andre Agassi played himself in "Tennis the Menace" *Marv Albert played himself in "The Burns and the Bees" *Buzz Aldrin voiced himself in "Deep Space Homer" *Steve Allen played himself in "Separate Vocations" and "Round Springfield" *Ed Asner played the editor of the Springfield Shopper in "Guess Who's Coming to Criticize Dinner" *Alec Baldwin played himself in "When You Dish Upon a Star" and Caleb Thorn in "Bonfire of the Manatees" *Anne Bancroft played Dr. Zweig in "Fear of Flying" *Drew Barrymore played Sophie in "Insane Clown Poppy" *Jason Bateman played himself in "Home Away From Homer" *Tony Bennett played himself in "Dancin' Homer" and "Bart vs. Lisa vs. The Third Grade" *Greg Berg played Rory the bum in "Bart vs. Thanksgiving" *Jack Black played Milo in "Husbands and Knives" *Albert Brooks played Cowboy Bob in "Call of the Simpsons," Jacques in "Life in the Fast Lane", Brad Goodman in "Bart's Inner Child", Hank Scorpio in "You Only Move Twice", and Tab Spangler in "The Heartbroke Kid," and Russ Cargil in The SImpsons Movie *Mel Brooks played himself in "Homer vs. Patty & Selma" *Pierce Brosnan played the Ultrahouse 3000 and himself in "Treehouse of Horror XII" *Peter Buck played himself in "Homer the Moe" *Jack Burns played Edward Christian in "Beyond Blunderdome" *Johnny Carson played himself in "Krusty Gets Kancelled" *Johnny Cash played the Coyote in "El Viaje Misterioso de Nuestro Jomer" *Dick Cavett played himself in "Homie the Clown" *Dick Clark played himself in "Treehouse of Horror X" *Glenn Close played Mona Simpson in four episodes *Stephen Colbert played Colby Kraus in "He Loves to Fly and He D'ohs" *Shawn Colvin played Rachel Jordan in "Alone Again, Natura-Diddly" and "I'm Goin' to Praiseland" *Tim Conway voiced himself in "The Simpsons Spin-Off Showcase" *Rodney Dangerfield played Larry Burns in "Burns, Baby Burns" *Ted Danson played Sam Malone in "Fear of Flying" *Danny DeVito played Herbert Powell in "Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?" and "Brother Can You Spare Two Dimes?" *The Dixie Chicks played themselves in "Papa Don't Leech" *Plácido Domingo played himself in "The Homer of Seville" *Fran Drescher played the Female Golem in "Treehouse of Horror XVII" *Harvey Fierstein played Karl in "Simpson and Delilah" *Jodie Foster played Maggie Simpson in "Four Great Women and a Manicure" *Dennis Franz played himself playing Homer Simpson in "Homer Badman" *Jennifer Garner played herself in "Treehouse of Horror XIV" *Ricky Gervais played Charles in "Homer Simpson, This Is Your Wife" *Mel Gibson played himself in "Beyond Blunderdome" *Kathie Lee Gifford played herself in "Treehouse of Horror IX" *Jeff Goldblum played MacArthur Parker in "A Fish Called Selma" *John Goodman played Meathook in "Take My Wife, Sleaze" *Elliott Gould played himself in "The Dad Who Knew Too Little" *Kathy Griffin played Francine in "Bye Bye Nerdie" *Melanie Griffith played herself in "The Monkey Suit" *Mark Hamill played himself and Leavalle in "Mayored to the Mob" *Tom Hanks played himself in The Simpsons Movie *Neil Patrick Harris played himself as the actor playing Bart Simpson in "Bart the Murderer" *Anne Hathaway played Jenny in "The Good, the Sad and the Drugly" *Tony Hawk played himself in "Barting Over" *Dustin Hoffman played Mr. Bergstrom in "Lisa's Substitute" *Bob Hope played himself in "Lisa the Beauty Queen" *Ron Howard played himself in "When You Dish Upon a Star", "Hello Gutter, Hello Fadder" *Joshua Jackson played Jesse Grass in "Lisa the Tree Hugger" *Michael Jackson played Leon Kompowsky in "Stark Raving Dad" *Mick Jagger played himself in "How I Spent My Strummer Vacation" *Penn Jillette played himself in "Hello Gutter, Hello Fadder" *Tim Robbins played Jim Hope in "Grift of the Magi" *Elton John played himself in "I'm With Cupid" *James Earl Jones played the moving man, Serak the Preparer, and narrator in "Treehouse of Horror", Evil Maggie in "Treehouse of Horror V", and narrator in "Das Bus" *Larry King played himself in "One Fish, Two Fish, Blowfish, Blue Fish" and "Sideshow Bob Roberts" *Cyndi Lauper played herself in "Wild Barts Can't Be Broken" *Cloris Leachman played Mrs. Glick in "Three Men and a Comic Book" *Stan Lee played himself in "I Am Furious Yellow" *Jay Leno played himself in "The Last Temptation of Krust" *Little Richard played himself in "Special Edna" *Julia Louis-Dreyfus played Gloria in "I Don't Wanna Know Why the Caged Bird Sings" *William H. Macy played himself in "Homer's Paternity Coot" *Penny Marshall played Ms. Botz in "Some Enchanted Evening" *Andrea Martin played Mama Nahasapeemapetilon in "The Two Mrs. Nahasapeemapetilons" *Steve Martin played Ray Patterson in "Trash of the Titans" *Karen Maruyama played a dancing woman in "In Marge We Trust" and a stewardess in "Thirty Minutes Over Tokyo" *Phil McGraw played himself in "Treehouse of Horror XVII" *Michael McKean played David St. Hubbins in "The Otto Show" and Jerry Rude in "Monty Can't Buy Me Love" *Ed McMahon played himself in "Treehouse of Horror IX" *Sam McMurray played a wormer in "Homer's Odyssey" and Gulliver Dark in "Homer's Night Out" *Bette Midler played herself in "Krusty Gets Kancelled" *Mike Mills played himself in "Homer the Moe" *Mr. T played himself in "Today I am A Clown" **NSYNC played themselves in "New Kids on the Blecch" *Joe Namath played himself in "Bart Star" (1997) *Liam Neeson played Father Sean in "The Father, The Son, and The Holy Guest Star" *Sam Neill played Malloy the cat burgler in "Homer the Vigilante" *Willie Nelson played himself in "Behind the Laughter" *Bob Newhart played himself in "Bark the Fink" *Paul Newman played himself in "The Blunder Years" *Leonard Nimoy played himself in "Marge vs. the Monorail" and "The Springfield Files" *Conan O'Brien played himself in "Bart Gets Famous" *Dolly Parton played herself in "Sunday, Cruddy Sunday" *Mandy Patinkin played Hugh Parkfield in "Lisa's Wedding" *Rhea Perlman played Carla Tortelli in "Fear of Flying" *Michelle Pfeiffer played Mindy Simmons in "The Last Temptation of Homer" *Regis Philbin played himself in "Treehouse of Horror IX" *Natalie Portman played a Teenaged Girl in "Little Big Girl" *Wolfgang Puck played himself in "The Bart Knows What It Wants" *Tito Puente played himself in "Who Shot Mr. Burns?" *Dan Rather played himself in "E Pluribus Wiggum" *Little Richard played himself in "Special Edna" *Kevin Michael Richardson played the Security guard in "Homer the Whopper." *Ray Romano played Ray Magini in "Don't Fear the Roofer" *Linda Ronstadt played herself in "Mr. Plow *Isabella Rossellini played Astrid Weller in "Mom and Pop Art" *Susan Sarandon played the Ballet Teacher in "Homer vs. Patty & Selma" and herself in "Bart Has Two Mommies" *Martin Sheen played Sgt. Seymour Skinner in "The Principal and the Pauper" *Brooke Shields played herself in "The Front" *Jerry Springer played himself in "Treehouse of Horror IX" (1998) *Ringo Starr played himself in "Brush with Greatness" *Jon Stewart played himself in "E Pluribus Wiggum" *Patrick Stewart played Number One in "Homer the Great" *Ben Stiller played Garth Motherloving in "Sweets and Sour Marge" *Michael Stipe played himself in "Homer the Moe" *Meryl Streep played Jessica Lovejoy in "Bart's Girlfriend" *George Takei played Akira the Waiter in "One Fish, Two Fish, Blowfish, Blue Fish," Wink the Japanese Game Show Host in "Thirty Minutes Over Tokyo," and the waiter in "A Hunka Hunka Burns in Love" *Amy Tan played herself in "Insane Clown Poppy" *Elizabeth Taylor played Maggie Simpson in "Lisa's First Word" and played herself in "Krusty Gets Kancelled" *James Taylor played himself in "Deep Space Homer" *Teller played himself in "Hello Gutter, Hello Fadder" *Dave Thomas played Rex Banner in "Homer vs. The Eighteenth Amendment" *Marisa Tomei played Sara Sloane in "A Star is Born-Again" *Lily Tomlin played Tammy in "The Last of the Red Hat Mamas" *Alex Trebek played himself in "Miracle on Evergreen Terrace" and "When You Dish Upon a Star" *Dick Tufeld played the Robot in "Mayored to the Mob" and "Milhouse Doesn't Live Here Anymore" *Kathleen Turner played Stacy Lovell in "Lisa vs. Malibu Stacy" *Steven Tyler played himself in "Flaming Moe's" *Tracey Ullman played Emily Winthrop in "Barts Dog Gets an F" *Gedde Watanabe played the Mr. Sparkle factory foreman in "In Marge We Trust" and a Japanese father in "Thirty Minutes Over Tokyo" *George Wendt played Norm Peterson in "Fear of Flying" *Fred Willard played Wally Kogen in "Sunday, Cruddy Sunday" *Venus Williams played herself in "Tennis the Menace" *Henry Winkler played Ramrod in "Take My Wife, Sleaze" *"Weird Al" Yankovic played himself in "Three Gays of the Condo" and "That 90's Show" External links *Official site __NOWYSIWYG__ Simpsons, The Simpsons, The Simpsons, The Simpsons, The Simpsons, The